FNAF truth or da dare
by AFriendNoFoe
Summary: Truth or dare with FNAF and guards and my oc(has everyone) I'm Back.
1. Are You Freddy For Ready?

AFNF: Hello but first*places Sparta pit*THIS IS FAZBEARS*kicks Freddy in*

Chica:why did you do that?

AFNF:I always hated Thoredore March

Ok send my your truths or dares


	2. Chap two

Chap 2

AFNF:let's start the dares

All:ugh

AFNF:wow

Htffan890 chapter 1 . 3h ago

Hello animatronics. I am a big fan of you. Mi favorite is Foxy. You can call me Valerie.  
For Chica: I dare you to eat your bib.  
For Toy Freddy: I dare you to drink water.  
For Foxy: Tell me the truth. Do you like any animatronic? Becasuse many people ship you with Chica. What do you feel for her?  
For Toy Bonnie: I have a question. Are you a girl or a boy. I think you are a girl. But what you really are?  
Ballon Boy: What is your real name?  
Ok that's all. Bye animatronics  
*Sorry for my bad english. It's because I speak Spanish*  
*Is this like a Chat chow? It can be better

All:wow

Chica:*gulp**eats bib*

Chica:tastes good

Foxy:*barfs*

T-Freddy:*rides nope train*nope nope nope  
AFNF:*forces T-Freddy to drink water*um T-Freddy is now in inkrealms' robot hospital

Foxy:if I say anything I'll be killed by Chica or mangle and idk

T-Bonnie:girl  
AFNF:knew it

BB:Billy

AFNF:Now see you next time


	3. Fun times

Chap 2

AFNF:let's start the dares

All:ugh

AFNF:wow

Htffan890 chapter 1 . 3h ago

Hello animatronics. I am a big fan of you. Mi favorite is Foxy. You can call me Valerie.  
For Chica: I dare you to eat your bib.  
For Toy Freddy: I dare you to drink water.  
For Foxy: Tell me the truth. Do you like any animatronic? Becasuse many people ship you with Chica. What do you feel for her?  
For Toy Bonnie: I have a question. Are you a girl or a boy. I think you are a girl. But what you really are?  
Ballon Boy: What is your real name?  
Ok that's all. Bye animatronics  
*Sorry for my bad english. It's because I speak Spanish*  
*Is this like a Chat chow? It can be better

All:wow

Chica:*gulp**eats bib*

Chica:tastes good

Foxy:*barfs*

T-Freddy:*rides nope train*nope nope nope  
AFNF:*forces T-Freddy to drink water*um T-Freddy is in inkrealms' robot hospital

Foxy:if I say anything I'll be killed by Chica or mangle and idk

T-Bonnie:girl  
AFNF:knew it

BB:Billy

AFNF:Now for the next one from Fazzy

Mangle, smother Freddy in apple juice.

And Foxy, I dare you to kiss Chica.

Foxy:ok (kisses chica)

Mangle and Freddy:NO

AFNF:guest I'm friends with him ok I'm the one that gave him da Sparta pit

Next  
to foxy

I dare you to take chica on a date and kiss her

Time skip 3 hours later  
Chica:that was nice foxy

Foxy:that be the best Night I've had in years lass(kisses chica

Next  
Freddy: you must die!  
foxy: are you a good guy?

Butter dude:(pull out shotgun)Lasta da vesta Baby(Kills Freddy)

AFNF:thanks for killing him

Butter dude:np

Foxy:Yar I be good guy

Next  
Hi guys! I love you all, yes even BB, but my favourites are Marionette, Foxy, Chica and Mangle, in that order. So here are my things for them.  
Foxy, why did you run me, at 12 on night 2? Do you not like me or something?  
Mari, what's your favourite song?  
Chica, make 100 pizzas, and watch your friends eat them, without having any yourself.  
Mangle, ask out all the boys until you get a yes. I will ship that for a week. (But only a week, I have something planned for her, MWAHAHAHA!)  
Freddy, why are you so annoying? (I like him, but he annoys me sometimes)  
BB, quick don't think about cats!  
Goldie, just keep rocking bro. Oh, and prank Freddy  
AFNF:wow

Foxy:I like ye lass don't tell chica or mangle tho

Mari:grandfather clock mixed with pop gos the Weasel

(All of them eat it but AFNF and Chica)  
Chica:(Crys into AFNF shoulder)make it stop make it stop

Mangle:purple guy?  
Purple guy:nope  
Mangle:Freddy?  
Freddy:yes  
Mangle:yay

Freddy:for da lolz

AFNF:don't just don't

Bb:ok

Goldie:thanks and(put Freddy in a pool)ha

Truth: Freddy, what the hell were you doing in the girls bathroom? *pulls out an EMP grenade* And don't you DARE try to run...

Truth: Toy Bonnie, do you want a carrot? *holds out a carrot*

Dare: Foxy and Toy Freddy, headbutt each other until one of you is unconscious.

Dare: Chica and Toy Chica, fight each other in front of the guys... NAKED. *starts laughing*... (This is the part where i dont say anything else until their response) Relax, I'm just joking, uhm... Chica, make a pizza with only one hand, you can use both hands to put the pizza in the oven and take it out, but you make the pizza with only one hand.

Freddy:the men's bathroom isn't working

Mike:thats true

T-bonnie:(eats carrot)eh what's up doc

Chica:this is going to be hard  
Time skip  
Chica:(runs out of the kitchen)I'VE SET THE KITCHEN ON FIRE  
Mike:don't worry I've got this  
See you next time

And would You guys like it if I started a real story?


	4. SUPRISE

Chap 4

AFNF:new round

Foxy:(fixes you up and screws a robot parrot on your left shoulder)what do you think? and the foxy fangirl army is headed straight for you (hides my hat that says foxy fangirl army commander hat)  
bb:why is my doll named after you?

Foxy:I like it but

AFNF:but what

Foxy:Swiggty swooty RUN AWAY FROM THAT BOOTY!

AFNF:hahaha

BB:HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!

AFNF:shut up bb

Bb:ok there's a doll named after me?

AFNF:next one cat pat it makes the peoplez happy

to foxy:sing ''do what ya' want cuz a pirate is free''

to freddy:do gangman style while wearing a bikini  
(MWAHAHAHAHAHVDGJBDEGDGUBFJG-)

to purple guy:admit to the police how many kids you killed,why, and how•pulls out balrogs' flame wip and grenade launcher•

and if you dont then i'll show them the security footage of you killing them...

justice•loads grenade launcher•  
is served...

Foxy:Fine

(I'm too lazy to write down lyrics)

Foxy:it be stuck in me database

Freddy:fine I'm only doing this because sonofdeath is still holding that emp grenade

(Still too lazy)

Freddy:watch out when the power runs out darkage101

Purple guy:be back in FNAF 3

See you next time


	5. H

Chap Five

AFNF:ok let's do this and you can truth or dare me also now springtrap and toy are here now

Toys:Hi

freddy...you do realise that im still holding the balrogs flame wip...right?

oh btw purple guy:  
•shows poh-lice da footage•  
ur screwd  
#shrekt

Freddy:*gulp*

Purple guy:NO DON'T SHOW THE PO-PO

AFNF:the what po

Purple guy:po po means police

AFNF: ok

dare:everyone  
I dare everyone to bow down to foxy

dare:everyone  
DO THA HARLEM SHAKE

dare:foxy  
were the cone of shame  
(IM SORRY FOXY,IT HAS TO BE STILL MY FAVORITE,THOUGH)

All:No

Foxy:Yar bow down to ye captain

Freddy:*bows*why am I the only one bowing?

AFNF:DO THA HARLEM SHAKE

all:*HARLEM SHAKE*

Foxy:only because I want to know what it's like warring this*puts on da CONE OF SHAME*

All:*laughs*

Foxy:I hate you all I'm going back to my cove

AFNF:tttttthats all fokes.


	6. I

Chap 6

AFNF:next one

Foxy have you ever thought that you and Mangle were set up by the manager of the Pizzeria for the bite of '87? You got to admit that it's strange that you two have the sharpest teeth yet Freddy's a bear and THOSE guys have sharp teeth.

F M:never thought of it

AFNF:ok

FOXY IM SRY FOR MAKING YOU WEAR THE CONE OF SHAME!

alright because u laughed at foxy...  
everyone besides foxy:  
tell their biggest, most darkest, most EMBARRASSING experience over camera and post it on every social network ever(and yes,even myspace)(every FOURS of ppl have to hear it)

toy chica and chica because you 2 laughed at foxy.I have something VEERRY SPECIAL planned for you two...  
•evil grin•  
eat...  
K.  
F.  
C.  
and if you don't...  
•ties toy chica a chica to chairs with cable wires•(which is practicaly indestructible)  
•loads shotgun•  
I think you know what will happen...

as for the guys...  
spray paint a bikini and clown face on your suits and NEVER take it off...  
i be sry cap'm foxy...  
i be darin' ye to forgive ye crewmemba'(me)

Afnf:I kind of got up on stage and confessed my love for a girl and she turned me down

(Can't think of any thing for the others)

Tc and Chica:no

Dark:fine*kills TC*

Chica noooooooo * breacks wires and kills dark *

Foxy:ye need to gain my trust after something like that


	7. R

AFNF: did anyone notice that AFNF is FNAF spelled differently and hello

Sonofdeath:hello*walks up to Darkage101's body and pulls out a glowing orb from the corpse* Thanks Chica!

*puts the orb in pocket* Dad is going to be pleased, this one has been trouble for him. Oh and here.  
*heals Toy Chica* No need to thank me. I'll be back later, need to give DarkAge101's soul to my dad.  
*puts the EMP grenade away while walking out of the building*

AFNF:what just happened?

All:*srugh*

AFNF:now one from deadlycat44

Freddy:do you not like me because you always come after me :(  
(tear) and can I be your friend please your my favorite cause you  
look so fluffy! XD LOL  
Foxy:Climb the walls like mangle  
Chica: I want you to make a cookie pizza  
Bonnie:I want you to wear make up like toy Bonnie

Freddy:it's in are programming

Mike and fritz:no it's not

Freddy:don't tell them that

Foxy:ok*starts climbing and singing*spider fox spider fox he does what ever a spider fox does

Chica:I don't know how

AFNF:come on I'll teach you

Bonnie:he said I'll be leader since he's on a cooking date

AFNF:Hey!

Bonnie:no too blue and on too the next one

*breaks wires and kills dark*''

THEN THIS MEANS YOU HAVE TO STUFF ME NOW!

CHICA, I DARE YOU TO STUFF MY DEAD BODY IN A FOXY SUIT

i can now troll foxy with that double way mirror trick(mwuhahahaz)

One stuffing later

AFNF:sonofdeath took his soul so Mari do your vodo black magic weed

Golden bonnie: Add urself into the story

Fan: Who are u really?  
Everyone: Play fnaf 1-3, Terraria, Minecraft, and Mk for 24 hours each  
Foxy: Ur awesome  
Toy chica: Jump into the pit! Scott why did u add that demon?!  
Author: Add moar characters\whatever! Shadow Freddy, Shadow bonnie, marrionnete, golden bonnie, Fan, cupcake,All da plushies, balloon girl, Steve, the guide, and the second marionette! Yay

Foxy, mangle, marionette, and withered bonnie: Sing together onstage.

Spring trap:its spring trap not golden Bonnie

Fan:...

Foxy:thanks

Me:there already here

AFNF:I'm doing this too ok ready guys

F man mar wb: yeah

We're waiting every night

to finally roam and invite

newcomers to play with us

for many years we've been all alone

We're forced to be still and play

The same songs we've known since that day

An imposter took our life away

Now we're stuck here to decay

Please let us get in!

don't lock us away!

We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls

who have lost all control

and we're forced here to take that role

We've been all alone

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987

Join us, be our friend

or just be stuck and defend

after all you only got

Five Nights at Freddy's

Is this where you want to be

I just don't get it

Why do you want to stay

_[x2]_

We're really quite surprised

We get to see you another night

You should have looked for another job

you should have said to this place good-bye

It's like there's so much more

Maybe you've been in this place before

We remember a face like yours

You seem acquainted with those doors

Please let us get in!

don't lock us away!

We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls

who have lost all control

and we're forced here to take that role

We've been all alone

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987

Join us, be our friend

or just be stuck and defend

after all you only got

Five Nights at Freddy's

Is this where you want to be

I just don't get it

Why do you want to stay

_X2_

_All: wow_

Hey animatronics I oove u guys just saying any way here are your dares..._  
_For Spring trap: I dare you to do the Macarna while drinking so liquid...Or else I will get you*loads Dubstep Gun*_  
_For Mangle: Tell me the truth I still have my Loaded Dubstep gub.. anyway do you like Foxy?_  
_For T-Bonnie: I dare you to go up to Purple Guy and stare at him untill he crys..I still have the Dubstep gun..._  
_Love you guys, _  
_Willowtree35 ;-)

ST:if I'm doing it we are all doing it*plays rain song and drinks water*

All animatronics malfunctioned from the water

AFNF:before we leave David take it away

David: see you all next time


	8. E

AFNF:round 8 I think

Chica:how long are we going to do this

AFNF:idk ask them*points to viewers*ok time to start

BTW, I posted that when fnaf 3 actually hadn't came out yet, so yeah. There will be some goldemn bonnie\springtrap problems. Anyways, I just derped out.

Marionette: stab all the animontronics you don't like.  
Springtrap: Y is ur jumpscare so stupid?  
Foxy: :D  
Mangle: Drink red bull, short circuit, and get wings! Worth it!  
Toy Freddy: why do you have cameras in your eyes?  
BB: Steal the flashlight from all the night guards and hit them over the head with them.  
Mike: Punch fritz across the face!  
*Pulls out tactical shotgun. You better do it y'all!*

AFNF:what is goldemn Bonnie

Mari:*staps BB*

ST:Y U so stupid

Mangle:at lest I don't have to climb anymore

Toyfreddy:wait ... What

BB:*steals Jeremy and fritz's flashlights and hits them knocking them out*wait whets mike's flashlight

Mike:I use door lights not flashlights

BB:*sigh* I wanted to hit you in the face with one

Mike:*reads dare then go get a a bucket of water and pours it on fritz*

Fritz:why did you do that

Mike:this*sends a right hook to fritz knocking him out again*

AFNF:I didn't read that treat till know lol

Chica: who do you like *Hold a EMP gun* it is loaded BTW.  
Foxy: Next Time you try to scare a guard do Gangem style.  
SpringTrap: Are you a human animatronic hybrid (Confused du to seeing a human like heart in you)  
BB: three words, GO TO H E double hockey stick  
Toy Chica: Who do you like.  
Scott: same three words i said to BB.  
-Fox

Chica:mix ether AFNF or foxy

Foxy and AFNF:da fuq

Everyone but AFNF and foxy:knew it

Author use swag powers to tele chell(from portal to office in FNAF 1)and foxy to his cove)

Foxy:*runs down the hall then gangdom style in front of chell

Chell:Doug was right

The cake is a psy

The cake is a psy

The cake is a psy

The cake is a psy

AFNF:weeeeeell that happened

ST:the purple guy was stuffed in to me

AFNF:good bye Scott and BB*sends them to appiture science* you will see what happens next time


	9. A

AFNF:hello we have an awesome dare to start of with Fox of FNAF

Darkage102 I am a animatronic... nice try, anyways I dare Freddy to fight me, (P.S can kill Freddy with ease.)

Freddy:let's start

Time skip 3 secs

Freddy has FOF pined down but wait FOF snaps it's fingers and Freddy is Dead

AFNF:he ded

T. Freddy:  
Did you know you the least loved character in the fandom?

Bonnie and chica:  
Is it duck season, or Wabbit season?  
(looney tunes referance)

Bonnie:  
Y so kawai?

Bonnie:  
Are you a male or female?  
If your a male, I dare you to change genders forever, no exeptions.

Foxy:  
You are now my second favourite.

Bonnie:  
WHY IS IT THE ONLY PLACE IN THE THIRD GAME THAT WE SEE YOU IS A PICTURE OF YOU ON AN ARCADE GAME?

T Fred:I thought BB was the most hated

Chica:Wappait season

Bonnie:duck season

Dark age102:Time to hunt some ducks

Bonnie:*looks at AFNF*noitice me sampie

Bonnie:I've been a girl

Foxy:I may not be your fav anymore but remember DO WHAT YOU WANT CUZ A PIRTET IS FREE YOU ARE A PIRTET

Bonnie:wait ... The $¥€£

AFNF:next

Mike: I dare you to reenact the video "Going to the store". Do all those funny dance moves and don't wear any clothes while doing it.

Mike:*sigh*

One time skip later

David:quick Jeremy call for an ambulance

Mike:what happened?

David:he died ... Of laughter

All:ooooooooooooooooo

Ambulance guy:quick we have to get him to the hospital wait we're is him

David:he was here a second ago

AFNF:you guys I don't die I multiply now lets go on the next one

SonofDeath chapter 7 . Mar 10

(More roleplay, I hope that this come after Derpillious's and FoxofFNAF's truths and dares)

*appears behind Derpillious and FoxofFNAF*  
*dark red crystals grow out of my arms and hands making claws* Bad choice boys!  
*grabs FoxofFNAF, rips him in half, and takes a glowing orb out of the corpse* Your turn Derp. *chuckles darkly*  
*slashes Derpillious across the stomach with the crystal claws*  
*grabs the shotgun from him and blows his head off*  
*takes a glowing orb out of Derpillious's body*

(Roleplay over)

That was boring, those two were too easy. Anyway now that I'm back let's do what we were doing.

Foxy and Freddy: I dare you two to headbutt each other until one of you is unconscious.  
Bonnie: I dare you to kick the next guy to threaten Toy Chica or Chica in the nuts as hard as you can.  
Balloon boy: Why do you keep taking the batteries out of the flashlight?  
Toy Chica: Hey, you want this, in case more of your haters show up and threaten you again? *offers Derpillious's shotgun to Toy Chica*

Foxy and Freddy run at each other at the last second Freddy jumped out of the way and foxy ran in to a wall knocking him unconscious

Foxy:Chica do you want to go on a another date

Bonnie: *kicks foxy in the nuts*

Chica:yes foxy yes

BB:Mari makes me

TChica:thx

AFNF:good by and I Dare you guys to make an animated chapter from this story it would be awesome if you can it I would love to see it see you next time


	10. D

AFNF:good evening infedels

David:shut up Achmed

AFNF:*slaps David*wait Penny like from the Big Bang theory?

hi! the name is Penny.*smiles at everyone* I may look nice...*shadow come across face*BUT I AM TOTALLY EVIL MUAHHAHA.  
Foxy:watch the music video 'What Does The Fox Say'  
Chica:rant about people eating chicken  
Toy Chica:Annoy the fuq outta freddy  
Toy Freddy:you are one of my favorites  
Toy Bonnie and Bonnie:KISS!(yaoi!)  
*hold up lit up match and gasoline*you will die if you don't ;)  
Mangle:hit the puppet IN THE FACE!  
BB:break the music box PERIOD.  
Bonnie:play in front of withered Bonnie smirking  
Marionette:so you want me to mariNOT make more puns  
Author:kick your most hated character in FNAF 1,2,3 IN THE NUTS!

Now make sure you do it or else...*Hold up Nukes in hand and a BIG FAT RED BUTTON!*

Goodbye Everyone -Penny

Foxy:I don't like this

Too lazy to put lyrics down

Walter:oh she jumped on her nistrol cycle and ran my but over

Jeff:never heard it put that way before

Walter:it even had a sound to go with it

Chica:nag nag nag nag nag nag nag B********tch b**tch b********tch about people eating chicken

T-Chica:T-Fred T Fred t Fred tFreddy

T-Freddy:can't control*therodor March plays*

Mike:I an't getting stuffed*runs as fast as he can out of there*

TFreddy:thank you

Both Bonnies:no

(An I don't ship lez or gay)

Mangle:Mari I'm going to punch your face in the face

Mari:noooooooooooooooooooooo

BB:*breacks box and a swarm of Maris come and kill BB and fixes the box*

Bonnie:I am wither Bonnie

Mari:don't be another mike

AFNF:*kicks Freddy in the nuts 3 times*on to the next one

Everyone:  
Bow down to Bonnie, AFNF, and Springtrap.

BB:  
Float away forever.

Freddy:  
Fix Foxy

Chica:  
Make me two Hawaiian pizzas, extra ham and pineapple, and cheese in the crust.

Bonnie:  
ur still kawai

All*bow*

AFNF:BB is ded

Freddy:nah

Chica:brb

Time skip

Chica walks out of the kitchen and gives AFNF and darkage101 4 pizzas

AFNF:I'll take my 2 pizzas to were I make the chapters with G Freddy and Mari

Bonnie:*turns to anime and looks at AFNF*notice me sempie

AFNF:I notice you

Bonnie:yes

at least you are not a hybrid Springtrap

ST:thanks

Mike what do you think of the song they sung about you? aka five nights at freddys song.

AFNF:get in here Mike there's a truth for you

Mike:what is it

AFNF:listen to this

Time skip I time skip too much

Mike:so is that what you think about me

Mari:at lest yours is not about you being a mom

Jeremy:I need to listen to that

AFNF:see you all next time and 2 more things 1 I still would like an animation 2 the sooner you give me the reviews the sooner I post chapers


	11. Er

AFNF:Ello Freddy

Freddy:just get it over with it

FoxofFNAF, *serious face* I am the son of the Grim Reaper himself... LITERALLY!

I'm just helping my dad do his job, if he needs me to harvest your souls, that's what I'm going to do. Though that time I killed you and Derpillious was because I was defending the others, you honestly had I coming. But that's not the point, I'm simply helping my dad, if he needs insane fox's soul and he is unable to do it himself at the moment, I'll do it for him. Nothing personal.

And FYI if you want to come after me go ahead. But be ready for me to rip you in half again. Though if you do manage to kill me, then be ready for my dad to tear you a new one with his scythe, believe me, you don't want him coming after you. I myself am nothing compared to him yet and look what I did to you *points over at your corpse*.

Be ready if to face unimaginable consequences if you come after me. Cause they won't be pretty no matter what the outcome is, that is a direct warning.

AFNF:if your are the son of the grim reaper then reaper the cat is your brother

thecupcakeisa chapter 10 . 10h ago

All: pet the puppy

BB: jump OFF cliff

Foxy: become one with Russia da

Chica:what puppy

AFNF:I prefer this *puts bb in front of an endless pit*THIS IS

ST:Fazbers Fright*ST and AFNF kick bb in*

AFNF:because of you foxy is the next Russian pirate

I dare Springtrap to hug someone he likes.

I dare Foxy to kiss CHica's bib, I dare Freddy to sing Shake it Off while snapping his fingers, I dare Toy Bonnie to run with scissors, I dare Chica to watch BB eat her cupcake, I dare Toy Chica to date Springtrap and pretend to have fun. AND MY FINAL ONE! I dare Mangle to nail a banana to Toy Freddy's back, then I dare Mangle to put a "KICK ME" sign on Golden freddy.

AND I dare Springtrap to throw random fruits and vegetables at everyone until they are rainbow. THEN Springtrap has to lick them all clean, or he'll get it *Claws grow longer than Wolverines', then pulls out a grenade launcher.*

ST:*hugs mari*

Mari:Help M-me can't breathe

(A/n in my story's the Bonnie's are girls even ST)

Foxy:*grabs chicas bib and Chica slaps him*

Chica:perv

Freddy snaps his fingers to the beat the hole time and sings

I stay up too late  
Got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say  
That's what people say  
I go on too many dates  
But I can't make them stay  
At least that's what people say  
That's what people say  
But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright  
Cause the players gonna play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off  
Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off, Shake it off

I never miss a beat  
I'm lighting up my feet  
And that's what they don't see  
That's what they don't see  
I'm dancing on my own  
I make the moves as I go  
And that's what they don't know  
That's what they don't know  
But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop grooving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright  
Cause the players gonna play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off  
Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off, Shake it off

Hey, hey, hey  
Just think while you been getting down and out about the liars  
And the dirty dirty cheats of the world  
You could have been getting down to this sick beat

My ex man brought his new girlfriend  
She's like oh my god  
But I'm just gonna shake  
And to the fella over there with the hella good hair  
Won't you come on over baby we could shake, shake

Cause the players gonna play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off. Shake it off  
Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off, Shake it off  
Shake it off  
Shake it off  
Shake it off  
Shake it off

I'm no too lazy this time

Bonbon:I don't see what's too Ba AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*he staps his right eye*

AFNF:Jeremy get Fritz he can help bonbon

Two hours later

BonBon:thanks fritz

Fritz:np all it took was a 45 min call a 15 min drive a 55 min argument with Mike and a 5 min fix

3 weird hours later

ST:I can't believe you won the scary contest against me

Mangle:*nails the banana*

T-Fred:*eats the banana

G Freddy:*in a evil voice*DON'T YOU DARE

ST:*starts reading*

Chica:*does ST's dare*

ST:hey that my dare

Chica*after finishing*NO ONE CARES!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!iiiiiiiiiii!

That's all for now


	12. Chapter 12

Bonnie:*nails AFNF to a wall*

AFNF:DAVID HELP ME

David:why should I?

AFNF:if you want to date T-Chica then help me

David:I'd prefer Chica but tchica is better*helps AFNF*

AFNF:let's start now with that dark guy

Foxy:  
I dare you to eat a rabbit in front of Bonnie.

Chica:  
Donate money to KFC

All:  
Keep on killing me

Marionette:  
Watch 'Weekend 5'  
by the youtuber:  
Hitlerspimp.

Foxy:*eats rabbit*

Bonnie:*kills dark and foxy*

AFNF:why did you kill dark

Bonnie:1 he gave foxy that dare 2 he said to keep on killing him

Foxy:do it for the vine

Chica:I ant gonna do it

Foxy:do it for the vine

Chica:I ant gonna do it

Foxy:do it for the vine

Chica:*in a dark voice*I SAID I AN'T GONNA DO IT

AFNF:*pulls out an AK-47 rovalver 99 and shoots dark*

Mari:how do I look like markieplier and

Foxy and Mari:SMOKE WEED EVERY DAY

Yayyyyyyyyyyyt! I was in here! I feel so honored! And, I have weird dares! *Smiles* I am a kitten

I dare Toy Freddy to smell everyone's armpits! I dare Mangle to throw bananas at everyone! I dare T Bonnie to eat his makeup, regurgitate it, then wear it! I dare Springtrap to audition for a swimsuit model! I dare Bb to marry his balloons! AAAAAAND I dare Bonnie to pretend to be Arnold Shwartzenegger for a week! lol! *Becomes a rainbow*

Toy-Freddy:foxy how long has it been sence you've been cleaned

Mangle: I'm a firing my bananas

Bonbon:I don't use makeup

ST:Im already one

All:WHAT?!

AFNF:bb is ded

6 days,23 hours,59 min and 50 sec later

Bonnie:get to da chopper

AFNF:you done

Bonnie:no,kill Sarah Jane, now I'm done

Foxy:doctor i think I might be homo

Doctor:why do you think that

Foxy:RAAINBOOOOOOOWS.

AFNF:good bye


	13. Patrick

AFNF:I got a pm dare

Hello AFriendNoFoe:AFNF:have you and your fav animatronics play out your cultures

AFNF:ok here is a dare for you guys try to guess my cultures

AFNF:I've see I've lost me pot of GET BACK HERE WITH MY LUCKY CHARMS AND POT OF GOLD.

Bonnie:eh how are you doing eh?

Bonbon:bonjour vous êtes belle un spectacle de la beauté

AFNF:just try to figure that out now on to the next one

Eeeek! I love these! *Laughs maniacally and becomes a tornado of claws.*

I dare Toy Freddy to adopt all the animals from the shelter and take care of them. I dare Mangle to yell TASTE THE RAINBOW until she becomes a rainbow. I dare Toy Bonnie to dance to the Gummy Bear song. Aaaaand I dare Foxy to fight actual pirates! I really love these dares!

T-Fred:look at all those chickens

Mangle:TASTE THE

Foxy:RAINBOOOOOOOOOOOOWS*turns mangle in to a RAINBOOOOOOOOOOOOOW*

Bonbon:*starts dancing and singing*Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear yes

Yeah, I'm a Gummy Bear yeah  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, tummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear  
Oh Yeah!  
Boing day ba duty party  
Boing day ba duty party  
Boing day ba duty party party pop  
Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear  
Oh Yeah!  
(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum yum  
Three times you can bite me  
Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear  
Oh Yeah!  
(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me  
Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear  
Oh Yeah!  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me  
(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)

Freddy:just makes fun of bears

AFNF:hey foxy are you ready

Foxy:let's do this

AFNF &amp; foxy:Yar har *3 awesome min later

Foxy:that was a lot of pirates

Freddy:It was 9,001

David:ITS OVER 9000!

AFNF:well that happened we well be back after lunch

Jurassic Rider chapter 12 . 5h ago

I dare Foxy to Wear Golden Freddys suit for a mounth and don't take it of until Springtrap says what is the Cube of 127453746372 while drinking a glass of water.*Pick a shotgun and a flametrower.*And if she sais the wrong aser then Foxy shaw clean her suit with his tongle AFTER she stays in the trash for a week.

St:*starts drinking*2070416961600294535604301466870848*don't hate on me I'm in 5th grade*

AFNF:ok ST on to the next one

T-Chica: Why don't you appear in the office like T-Bonnie?

T-Chica:because I'm smarter

Bonbon:HEY

AFNF:go kill night guard to cool yourself off bonbon well let's go on to the next one

Ms. Chica I dare you to ride in a tank and blow up everyplace that sells fried chicken while wearing shades and singing 'See me rolling'. I think you'd like this ;)  
Captain Foxy I dare you to slice off the killers you know what  
I'm giving Foxy, Mangle, Chica, and Toy Chica a Pirates of The Caribbean skull coin each.

Chica:IT IS TIME TO JIFF SOME D**** *puts on shades and starts blowing stuff up*

_[Chorus]_

They see me rollin

They hatin

Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty

Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

My music so loud

I'm swangin

They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty

Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

_[Verse 1 - Chamillionaire]_

Police think they can see me lean

I'm tint so it ain't easy to be seen

When you see me ride by they can see the glean

And my shine on the deck and the TV screen

Ride with a new chick, she like hold up

Next to the playstation controller is a full clip and my pistola

Turn a jacker into a coma

Girl you ain't know, I'm crazy like Krayzie Bone

Just tryin to bone ain't tryin to have no babies

Rock clean itself so I pull in ladies

Laws of patrolling you know they hate me

Music turned all the way up until the maximum

I can speak for some niggas tryin to jack for some

But we packin somethin that we have and um will have a nigga locked up in the maximum

Security cell, I'm grippin oak

Music loud and tippin slow

Twist and twistin like hit this dough

Police pull up from behind and is in his throat

Windows down gotta stop pollution

CDs change niggas like who is that producing?

This the Play-N-Skillz when we out and cruisin

Got warrants in every city except Houston but I'm still ain't losin

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 2 - Krayzie Bone]_

I been drinkin and smokin holdin shit cause a brother can't focus

I gotta get to home 'fore the po po's scope this big ol Excursion swerving all up in the curve man

Nigga been sippin on that Hennessey and the gin again is in again we in the wind

Doin a hundred while I puff on the blunt

And rollin another one up, we livin like we ain't givin a fuck

I got a revolver in my right hand, 40 oz on my lap freezing my balls

Roll a nigga tree, green leaves and all

Comin pretty deep, me and my do-jo

I gotta get back to backstreets

Wanted by the six pound and I got heat glock glock shots to the block we creep creep

Pop Pop hope cops don't see me, on a low key

With no regards for the law we dodge em like fuck em all

But I won't get caught up and brought up on charges for none of y'all

Keep a gun in car, and a blunt to spark, but well if you want, nigga you poppin dark

Ready or not we bust shots off in the air Krayzie Bone and Chamillionaire

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 3 - Chamillionaire]_

Do what you thinkin so, I tried to let you go

Turn up a blink of light and I swang it slower

A nigga upset for sure cause they think they know that they catchin me with plenty of the drink and dro

So they get behind me tryin to check my tags, look at my rearview and they smilin

Thinkin they'll catch me on the wrong well keep tryin

Cause they denyin is racial profiling

Houston, TX you can check my tags

Pull me over try to check my slab

Glove compartment gotta get my cash

Cause the crooked cops try to come up fast

And been a baller that I am I talk to them, giving a damn bout not feeling my attitude

When they realize I ain't even ridin dirty bet you'll be leavin with an even madder mood

I'mma laugh at you then I'mma have to cruise I'm in number two on some more DJ Screw

You can't arrest me plus you can't sue

This a message to the laws tellin them WE HATE YOU

I can't be touched or tell 'em that they shoulda known

Tippin' down, sittin' crooked on my chrome

Bookin' my phone, tryin' to find a chick I wanna bone

Like they couldn't stop me I'mma 'bout to pull up at your home and it's on

_Awesomeness_

_Yeah_

AFNF:well ... On to the next one

Dare 1: Bonnie must date me for 2 weeks and then give me her opinion about it.  
Dare 2: Everyone destroys Springtrap.  
Dare 3: Give Mangle a machete and make her kill any kid that tries to take her apart.  
Dare 4: Force Chicken from KFC down Chica's throat.  
Dare 5: Freddy must fight Golden Freddy or else there eill be consequences. *Grabs a sledgehammer*  
Dare 6: AFNF blow up your most hated toy animatronics.  
Dare 7: Foxy will be turned into a human and the kid who was bitten in the frontal lobe in the bite of '87 turns into an animatronic and the kid wll bite Foxy in the Rear end. (AKA The A**) [How Ironic]  
Dare 8: While Foxy's running down the hall, Bonnie trips Foxy every time. {Roasted}

Bonnie:I'll leave it up to the viewers

AFNF:*USES AUTHER POWERS TO SAVE ST*NO KIND OF BONNIE IS GETTING DESTROYED!

Mangle:thank you

Chica:save me foxy

Foxy's off on another planet

AFNF:I know how to save you Mari

Mari:what

AFNF:use... WEED RUSH

3 weed filled min later

Chica:thanks Mari

Mari:no problem just remember SMOKE WEED EVERY DAY

AFNF:*shotguns TFreddy In the face*why shot gun because I can

Freddy:come on Mike let's get you ready for the dare

Mari calls for the bear God

BEAR GOD:what do you want

Mari:turn foxy in to a human for 3 min

BEAR GOD:fine

1:30 min later

Mike bites foxy and foxy is in the hospital

AFNF:well foxy is in the hospital and has to run back so on his way back Bonnie will trip him and on to the next one

AFNF:  
KEEP TWISTING THE TRUTH, I SAID 'KEEP' KILLING ME, NOT QUIT KILLING ME!

Foxy and Bonnie:  
Do a violin and mandolin duet of 'Still Alive'

All:  
*prays*  
May your souls finally be free from those horrific robots

F &amp; B:ok

To lazy

Scott:nope AFNF got the bad ending they will still be there

AFNF:ok um next one?

THERE IS STILL 4 VICTIMS TO KILL AND EAT, JUST RETURN Fox's SOUL AND WE WILL BE GOOD. THE SOONER HIS SOUL IS BACK THE SOONER ThIS SOUL STOPS. - Insane Fox  
P.S. IT IS TWO DIFFERENT SOULS CONTROLING ONE ACCOUNT.

AFNF:one soul controlling this Account And ok

I also forgot to mention I don't really have a head or a stomach. So sonofdeath didn't really do that to me. Oops. DONT LISTEN TO MY OTHER ONE PLZ PLZ PLZ. Sonofdeath I'm just a floating mask on a shadow. I can be something else if I take off my mask, but no. I NEVER POSTED ANYTHING AT ALL ABOUT MUTILATING SONOFDEATH. I TOTALLY DIDNT. For the real stuff:  
Foxy: Take mangle by the jaw and whack sonofdeath, Scott, and toy chica with her.  
Mangle: Date Springtrap and then...*whispering* take out the purple man from inside him and eat his head out.  
Marionette: Take BB and throw him at mike, saying "HEY MIKE CATCH"  
Sonofdeath: Yo, u didn't kill me. You blew my mask to peices tho. Good thing I put on my replacement mask before I turned into something else.  
Mike: Get 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 Gigatons of water and pour it on everybody except foxy,mangle,and chica.  
All: pinch anyone who isn't wearing green.

AFNF:*summons the pimp*

Pimp:he's a F***ing C**t

AFNF:on to the next one my back is killing me I've Been working for hours

(Truths)  
All animatronics: Have you happened to have had a night guard named Pewdiepie?

Mangle: What would you do if you suddenly found yourself fully repaired and built sturdier so that those kids can't tear you apart?

(Dares)  
Chica and Toy Chica: I dare you to work together on making a pizza. Each of you have to use only one arm.

All animatronics: I dare you to play volleyball with the Marionette's box while he's still inside it.

Everyone: I dare you to watch the video "Body rolls/tight pants"

P.S. Nicknames for the following.  
-Freddy, Smoky the bear  
-Bonnie, Bugs Bunny  
-Chica, Donald Duck  
-Foxy, Captain Hook  
-Golden Freddy, Goldielocks  
-Marionette, Black Liquorish

Animatronics:we remember markieplier but not pEEWdiepie

Mangle:I would love to that to happen

3 hours later

Chicas:surprised we didn't set the kitchen on fire

Mari:I'm going to puke

All:backs away

Freddy:watch out for my body rolls body rolls

AFNF:that's all fokes my back is killing me I'm surprised I haven't *passes out*

Jeff:GO TO SLEEP


	14. Chapter 14

AFNF:hello everyone lets get this show on the road sorry it took so long

AFNF:  
You are a great author

Marionette:  
change your name to Mario, then say It's me...  
MARIO

AFNF:thank you

Mario:it's a me Mario

Foxy:no it's me

*EXPLOSION*

Bonnie:it's me

Cupcake:IT WAS ME ALL ALONG AUSTIN

AFNF:ok? Let's a go .ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MEH WITH DARES!?

I have dares for Marionette, Freddy, Foxy, BB, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy Chica and Springtrap. If you don't do them Imma get my friend Snoop Dog to steal all your weed and give it to me, also I'll use an EMP.

Chica, I dare you to punch or kick Bonnie in the area where the sun don't shine whilst shouting " I REGRET NOTHING, also I dare you to watch In The Weekend two.

Foxy, You're the coolest out of all if them, I dare you to put on sunglasses and a Fedora and go around saying Smoke Weed Every Day, whilst poking Springtrap, then sing You Are A Pirate.

Freddy: I dare you to poke your own nose and then start singing the troll song to Golden Freddy and the say to BB Inhale my song Enragement Child.

Golden Freddy, I dare you to punch the living day lights out of Springtrap and BB and then Yiff some D**ks

BB, I dare you to go around saying " I AM THE ENRAGEMENT CHILD, and then git gud and then shout MARIONETTE SUCKS

Springtrap, I dare you to poke Golden Freddy's nose and then shout YOU ALL SUCK and see their reactions.

Marionette, I dare you to destroy Bonnie's guitar and shout FOR THE LOLS and then sing Bohemian Rhalsody for no reason at all.

Toy Freddy, I dare you to go into the women's bathroom and destroy your fragile masculinity, also tell Toy Chica she looks like she should be at KFC.

Chica:Thug life. I regret nothing*kicks Bonnie*

Bonnie:I'm a girl I don't have balls nether does Justin beber

All:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

? ﾟﾇﾹ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾹ

2o Faxy min later

ST:NO I WILL NOT SMOKE WEED IM NOT A PIRIRET AND STOP POKING ME!

AFNF:calm down

ALL:ONE OF US ONE OF US*stuffs AFNF in to a Bonnie suit*

AFNF:or did they ILLUMANTY CONFURMED

Cool! These are mah fave! And, author, you're in fifth grade? I'm in sixth. Anyways, back to da dares!

I dare Mangle to sail on pirate ship with Foxy and sing that song A Pirate is Free I can't remember that song. I dare Bonnie to play with Bumper Cars! Woo! I dare Toy Freddy to videotape himself dancing to Gangnam Style in a bikini while eating all of Chica's pizza! Tallyhoooooo! And Springtrap why do you always stare at me through the door before you jumpscare me? It makes me very uncomfortable. :T

M and F:Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free,

You are a pirate!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,

Being a pirate is all right with me,

Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,

You are a pirate!

Yo Ho, ahoy and avast,

Being a pirate is really badass!

Hang the black flag at the end of the mast!

You are a pirate!

You are a pirate! - Yay!

We've got us a map, (a map!)

To lead us to a hidden box,

That's all locked up with locks! (with locks!)

And buried deep away!

We'll dig up the box, (the box!)

We know it's full of precious booty!

Burst open the locks!

And then we'll say hooray!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,

Being a pirate is all right with me!

Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,

You are a pirate!

Yo Ho, ahoy and avast,

Being a Pirate is really badass!

Hang the black flag

At the end of the mast!

You are a pirate!

Hahaha!

We're sailing away (set sail!),

Adventure awaits on every shore!

We set sail and explore (ya-har!)

And run and jump all day (Yay!)

We float on our boat (the boat!)

Until it's time to drop the anchor,

Then hang up our coats (aye-aye!)

Until we sail again!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,

Being a pirate is all right with me!

Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,

You are a pirate!

_[spoken:]_

Yar har, wind at your back, lads,

Wherever you go!

Blue sky above and blue ocean below,

You are a pirate!

You are a pirate!

Bonnie:Bumper carz

5gangdom min later

All:HAHAhahaha toy Fred stop your killing the humans they can't breath

Chica:STOP EATING MEH PIZA

ST:I'm like Freddy I watch my target

AFNF:that was creepy well on to the next one who's a Mario?

dare: Mario kiss me and marry me i u no do it  
dare: Goldie do the same thing if you no do it  
dare: jeff will you cause you can't kill me if no  
dare: mike plez or i will make you into a monkey that can only say git gud

ok truth: freddy are you a boy or girl because i seen you in girl bathroom  
truth: Goldie do you like me you even more swag then my bro foxy and mario  
BYE BYE Y'ALL!

Mike:I'm the only one who will say yes

Freddy:I've said this before the men's bathroom is broken

Goldie:yes

AFNF:let's a go

Well that was anticlimactic. VAS TE FAIRE ENCULE! Don't...translate that...ever...  
Pimp: Go **** yourself like Hitler. Jk just die. *pulls out ceremonial Axe*  
Afnf: D:  
Foxy: Go back in time and kill Attila the hun.  
Mangle: Sry bout that... Twist marionette into a pretzel.  
BB: Give mike a flashlight then knock him out with it.  
Everybody: Have an epic battle to the death.  
All night guards: Become animontronics  
Toy Freddy: Kill Santa Claus  
Toy and old bonnie, and Springtrap: Who's the best?

AFNF:YOU VAS TE FAIRE ENCULE I know French.

Pimp:I'm hitlerspimp

AFNF:I'm a Player In a Management Profession P.I.M.P

Foxy:who the who?

Mari:why just why

Mike:I don't need this*throws the flashlight at BB's head*

Hunger games battle

Let the games begin

List of who died in order

Freddy

Chica

Foxy

Goldie

Mangle

T-Chica

Springtrap

Bonbon

T-Fred

Mari

David

Mike

Jeremy

Fritz

FNAF 3 guard

All the panthoms

BB*im surprised he lasted this long*

Bonnie and AFNF came out victories

Guards:No

TFreddy:no because it would hurt the children

Bonnie is the best

AFNF:that's all folks.


	15. Chapter 15

AFNF:welcome to your office settle down and take a seat now let's get this show on the road

LOL HOW DARE YE FAXY WHY YE NO EAT PIZZA?!  
Haha I just needed to do that. Lol more dares, and I have some VERY entertaining ones.

I dare BB to date his balloon, propose to it, and on the wedding day wear a rainbow afro and dance to Leedle Leedle Lee dubstep remix! I dare Toy Freddy to yell IM GAY in public for every one to hear! I dare Bonnie to eat a magic carrot and become The Pimp. I dare mangle to sing Thomas the Weed Engine for an hour. I dare Springtrap to make a movie about her/himself! AAAAAAANNNND I dare Foxy to try to fit 50 pizzas in his mouth and sing Everybody Loves Kung Fu Fighting while fighting Po the Dragon Warrior! AAAAAAAAAAAAAASNNNNNNNNND I dare Toy Bonnie to eat a dumpster truck that's on fire. The End!Or is it

BB:will you Mary me balloon

Balloon:No

AFNF:here tFreddy*gives him a microphone and teles him to an anti-gay universe*

T-Fred:IM GAY

AFNF:he ded*brings TFreddy back and fixes him*

TFreddy:thx

AFNF:have you herd your car when you drive?

TFreddy:no

AFNF:it goes IIIIIIIIIIIIM GAY IIIIIIIIIIIIIIM GAY when you idle it goes homo homo homo homo

Bonnie:*eats carrot*Eh HES A F**KING C*NT!

Mangle:Smoke smoke smoke weed everyday damn son wered u find this? smoke, smoke weed

BB: [air horn]

Mangle:Sm-moke weed 'erryday sm-sm-smoke, weed,ever,yday OOOOOH yo skrillex drop it hard smoke smoke weed everyday

BB: [x2airhorn]

Mangle:smoke smoke weed everyday [Dub wub wub] smoke smoke weed everyday SMOKE WEED, 'ERRYDAY. dam son

St:it's a her *one movie later*

All:just wow

AFNF:po defeated Faxy before he could get 18 pizas and the 2nd verse of ELKFF

Foxy:ow

Bonbon:do I have to uncle friendy

AFNF:no I'm you BF not your uncle now let's get the next one started

AFNF:  
You really do make me happy sometimes, you know that?

Bonnie senpai:  
Play Portal 2.  
When you get to the Plot Twist, tell me your reaction (you'll know the Plot Twist when you see it.)

Shrek:  
Foxy is in your swamp...  
kill him

AFNF:I'm glad I make you happy :-)

Bonnie:WHEATLY WHY JUST WHY

AFNF:I've played portal 1 &amp; 2 so I know what happend

Shrek:what are you doing In meh swamp*kills Faxy*

AFNF:ok well ok let's a go

Damnit Bonnie, WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO PIMP?  
I got more dares for Golden Freddy, Bonnie, Springtrap, Foxy and BB

BB, I dare you to become a weed smoking plastic ****lord and get rekt by Freddy and Toy Freddy

Springtrap, I dare you to go around shouting PINGUS and then let the weed germinate within you.

Golden Freddy, I dare you to shout IT'S TIME TO YIFF SOME D**KS and 1v1 The Pimp

Foxy, Your still the coolest lol, I dare you to completely smash BB and bite off his Frontal Lobe ( Hehehe)

Bonnie, I dare you to watch In the weekend 5 and ride a Bumber car and shout WHOOO, BUMBER CAR.

FOXY CONTINUE BEING THE MOST MLG OUT OF ALL THE ANIMATRONICS.

Bonnie:and KAWAIIIIIII

BB:*becomes a weed smoking plastic ****lord*

Freddys:ENHALE MY DONG ENRAGEMENT CHILD *rekts BB*

Foxy:smoke weed ST smoke weed let the weed germinate inside you

G Freddy:IT IS TIME TO JIFF SOME D!CKS

Pimp:HES A F*CKING C*NT *starts fighting*

AFNF:gfreddy deed and BB deed

Bonnie:whooo Bumper carz

Foxy:MLG MOUNTAIN DEW DERITOS HEADSHOTm

Mario:let's a go

AFNF:hey I say that

hey mike i am foxys sister moxy you just got tricked into marry an animtronic  
oh sorry foxy i like to joke but i almost go you all  
ok now some dares  
dare for freddy: die!  
mario: go change freddy into a girl  
hey BB: just want to say no one likes you even hitlerspimp  
mike: what animal would you be if you were an animtonic ?  
bonnie: Emmett needs you ;) she is being killed by freddy (fwi Emmett is your girlfriend bonnie) ya bonnie your a boy nice try all animtronics don't have balls even freddy and foxy  
chi: i know you caused the bite of 87 so foxy is not to blame or it was mangle but it can't be foxy he was in the parts room the reson he is out of order in game one is because he is torn  
any way BYE BYE!

Mike:got a problem foxy?

Moxy:*kills freddy*

Mari:*turns Freddy to Freda*

Freda:turn me back to a male right now you over grown muppet puppet

BB:*Crys in a corner*

AFNF:now look at what you did I almost felt sorry for him almost

Mike:dog

AFNF:rly I would go tiger and in my story Bonnie is a girl

Chica:it was mangle

AFNF:lots of people think it's Freddy let's go

Spring Trap: I dare you to fight Purple Guy. Oh, and here, have a grenade launcher.  
Purple Guy: You have to fight Spring Trap. Have a wooden sword.  
Mangle: You're my favorite FNaF character. I dare you to take this waterproof thing and go on vacation.  
Foxy: Have a cow. You have to use it to catch Mike somehow.  
Mike: I have removed your fan and added a big bright light to drain your power. YOU'RE WELCOME.  
Golden Freddy: Have a box. You have to use it as a piano.

AFNF:no better *gives ST a combustible lemon launcher or CLL*

ST:*shoots lemon a Purple guy*that was easy

Mangle:thank AFNF fixed me a while back and now I get a vacation yes thank you thank you

Foxy:here cow run over Mike with your skateboard then catch him

Mike:I needed that fan it was the light draining power plus it gets hot in here

Gfreddy:my soul will be free now thanks

AFNF:that's all folks


	16. Chapter 16

AFNF:hello let's a go

SwagMasterMoxy chapter 15 . 6h ago

Mike you are cool  
Dare one. Freda has to stay a girl and get married to purple guy  
T Fred. I now you is gay go marry foxy  
Borther foxy. Let him marry you  
BB. No one hates you you are adorable and so cute but hitlerspimp is an a$$hole  
Hitlerspimp. Go shot your self a$$hole  
Mari. Go smoke the w€€d  
BYE BYE!

Mike:I knew that

Freda:NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE EPON EPON EPON *rides NOPE &amp; EPON train*

T-Freddy:NOPE NOPE IM JOINING MY BROTHER/SISTER NOPE NOPE*joins the NOPE train

BB:thank you KAWAIIIIIII

Bonnie:I'm KAWAIIIIIIIIII not you *turns in to an anime Japanese Bonnie*

Pimp:peace I'm going to make in the weekend 6 it was fun AFNF*leaves*

Mari and foxy:SMOKE W€€D EVERYDAY SMOKE

Batman:BATMAN

Mari:really nigger

I always thought the kid stuffed in to Mari was black no offense my African American readers

AFNF:well on to the next one

SonofDeath chapter 15 . Mar 22

*looks at Freda (girl Freddy)* ... Holy sh#t, *bloody nose*

Freda:at lest someone likes me *looks at AFNF*

AFNF:what did I do?

Markus:on to the next one

AFNF:Hey that's my line

Guest chapter 15 . Mar 25

so funny

AFNF:it's good to know someone likes my witty righting *looks at Freda*

Freddy:is there something going on between you and my little sister

AFNF &amp; Freda:NOPE NOPE NOPE *starts riding nope train*

Freddy:on to the next one

AFNF:*still on the nope train*STOP STEELING MEH LINES AND ME POT OF GOLD

Springtrap: why are you less terrifying then Toy Freddy? I've seen the two of you and I much rather have you as the mascot instead of him.  
Foxy: I dare you to dunk Purple Guy in a Chum Pool and wait till he soaked up a good amount of that stuff. Then travel to a swarm of great whites and throw that asshole in with more chum to make his chances of survival more slim  
Freddy: watch FNAF Caramelldansen  
Chica and Toy Chica: why are you two less horrifying then that Chuck E Cheese chicken? I'm sending a shark tooth necklace for Chica and a turtle for Toy Chica  
Mangle: do you want to ride a Wyvern? I'm sending Nightvern the immortal cyborg Wyvern to take you on an insane ride. Oh and here are some shades for you  
Toy Freddy: HOW COME YOUR THE MOST TERRIFYING THING I'VE SEEN IN MY LIFE!? NIGHTVERN BURN THAT THING BEFORE HE LAYS EGGS!  
Bonnie: were you on crazy pills when you attacked Mike?  
Purple Guy: I dare you to live in the Teletubbie World for a month, if you survived your encounter with the sharks that is XD.  
Toy Bonnie: OH MY BLEEPING GOD WHY ARE YOU MORE TERRIFYING THEN BONNIE!? DESTROY THAT THING FROM HELL BEFORE IT RAPES US ALL!

SpringTrap:why are you less then foxy

Foxy:HEY

Foxy:GET OVER HERE YOU PINK A$$HOLE

Freddy:what did I just watch

AFNF:your telling me I have to watch these

Chicas:WHY DO HATE US ALL WE JUST WANT YOU TO BE IMMORTAL *crys in to markus' shoulder*

David Markus:we hate you all now but Thx

AFNF:what just happened?

Batman:Maybe it was ... Batnut the nut based advenger of the night

Mangle:*puts on shades and talks in a Manlyish voice*WEEEEEEEEE

Nightvern:Yo momma is so fat that when she went to the beach a whale swam up and sang, "We are family, even though you're fatter than me."

All:BURN*toy Freddy go and Crys in a corner*

Freddy Freda P-Freddy and S-Freddy:Now look at what you did that's my Little/Big Brother that's crying

Bonnie:No wait did that pink a$$hole hack me again?

Pg is dead along with the other Pg and the other other Pg

BonBon:am I that scary wow and I will not R&amp;P€ you

AFNF:good bye have a nice day

Obama:this is a presidential sigh off and AFNF needs you guys to send him OC's for his other story


	17. Chapter 17

AFNF:sorry got grounded so BOOM two chapters

the truths/dares  
Chica and Toy Chica: Why do you two look like you have a rape face when your near a night guard?  
Springtrap: Are you technically Joker Ripoff's zombie form?  
Freddy: I dare you to sing the 'Candyman' song from Willy Wonka  
Mangle: Could you please beat Toy Freddy up?  
Foxy: What is your opinion about Silvex your silver coated brother?  
Balloon Boy: Aren't you the Villager from Animal Crossing?  
Nightvern: I know you have this oath about never harming a child, but could you set Balloon Boy on fire while singing 'Burn Baby Burn'?  
Toy Bonnie: Do you have a secret stash of Justin Bieber magazines?  
Marionette: What would you do if someone rigged your music box to play 'Baby' by Justin Bieber?  
Bonnie: I dare you to sing 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus

Chica:WHAT...THE F¥CK

ST:Nope but that is a ripoff of a white man *points to AFNF*

AFNF:I don't care if you was a Bonnie I'm going to keel you *st and AFNF start fighting*

Freddy:fine

Don't have access to Internet right now to get lyrics

Mangle:yes

Toy-Freddy:what did I do to you

Mangle:remember Five Nights At F¥ck Boys*toy-Freddy starts running*

Foxy:I like him

Silvex:yeah*hi fives foxy*

BB:what's that?

Nightvern:burn bb burn *sets bb on FIRE*

Bonbon:nope but the chicas do

Mari:when I find you I will kill you

Bonnie:*looks at AFNF* I CAME IN LIKE A WREAKING BALL

3 terrifying minutes later

AFNF:my eardrums are blasted but let's go to the next one

ok... hey Freda kiss the groom (link)... link what are you doing getting married to Freda  
any way chica sing i will fix you to mangle and then fix her  
bb:do you want a cupcake i just made some your so cute!:)  
BB: dare you to kill the blue bunny toy bonnie (sorry)  
toy bonnie: you can not die but you will fell pain  
phone guy: i dare you to kiss purple man vincent on mouth and then date  
vincent purple: you are alive again and its your daughter calling check your cell  
carl the cupcake: are you a animtronic cause you apper in my office and if i switch to cam feed your in chicas hand

THAT IS ALL ! BYE BYE OH YOU I GIVE YOU ALL GUNS THAT SHOT TACOS

AFNF:*hands Bonnie and Bonbon a taco gun* you might need this later

Freda:I'd be seen with Ben drowned dead then with him

BB:Thx I knew I was KAWAIIIIIIIIIIII

Bonnie:heck to the naw *starts shooting BB with tacos* I'm the only KAWAI animatronic here

Bonbon:just do it

BB:time for some to inhale my dong

AFNF:*wacks BB in the head with a flashlight* bad BB bad this is a t rated story not m

AFNF:nope nope nope I support it but no

Vincent:*gulp* hey it's been 24 years how you doing baby girl ... Nice to see you to B$$$H


	18. Markus

AFNF:Hilow

Markus:the sad part is he is more funny then if Gabriel Iglesias and Jeff Dunham had a kid when he is not in front of a tablet typing the chapter

AFNF:anyways

You've been grounded too? It sucks, right? But at least I have my FNAF Fanfic updated to 12 right now. Anyways, to the dares!  
I dare BB to eat himself! I dare Marionette to fight the Pimp! I dare Foxy to marry his foot! AAAAND I dare Mangle to beat up all the Freddy's that ever existed! And what's really ironic I that I am Freddy in a play for the school talent show... Yeah

BB:MmmmmHMmm

Jeremy:what is he saying?

Psy:*shrug* OPPA GANDAM STYLE

AFNF:sooooo here's what happened Freddy was sitting on his stage and foxy rode up on his ship and asked what was wrong Freddy said nothing then a wild hat appeared it killed foxy butt Freddy destroyed it then BB and Mari appeared to get help Freddy summoned the pimp then the used 'F$&amp; #€g c¥£t' and knocked out Mari then fed BB to mangle

Mike:I now pernounce you fox and right foot

Foxy:foot I have confession to make I'm cheating on you with left

AFNF:when did this turn in to a drama we need to make it manly again you know what's manly Goldie?

Goldie: what?

AFNF:explosions and lot of the Someone get Michael bay

Michael:MOTHERF$&amp; €£G money *millions of explosions go of*

Mangle:Finally I can use this taco gun MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Freddys:*gulp*

Where's Jeremy?  
*Hands Phone a vial of poison* Slip this into Purple's drink when he is not looking.  
*Nukes Balloon Bitch* SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!  
*Hands Mike 100 nukes* Cover me.  
*Grabs Marionette and starts dragging him away* MINE!

Jermey:I'm here

Pg:hehe*slips it in*

Purple:*still on the phone* hey it's not easy being a guard,ha bb just got nuked

Mike:what?

AFNF:you can take him we have spares in the back

Purple:that's all we have for today *starts coughing and spitting out his drink* what the h£ll is in my Coke-A-Cola


	19. Chapter 19

A/N:I don't own Fanfiction it just I'm the best at writing FanFiction

AFNF:let's get sta-

Steve Jobs:Let me just step right in

I got things to invent  
I'm an innovator baby  
Change the world  
Fortune 500 before you kissed a girl  
I'm a pimp you're a nerd  
I'm slick you're cheesey  
Beating you is Apple II easy  
I make the product that the artist chooses  
And the GUI that Melinda uses  
I need to bring up some basic shit  
Why'd you name yourself after a game?

AFNF:You blow, Jobs  
You arrogant prick  
With your second hand jeans and your turtleneck  
I'll drill a hole in the middle of your bony head  
With your own little spinning beach ball of death  
Hippie, you got given up at birth  
I give away your net worth to AIDS research  
Combine all your little toys and I still crush that  
IPhone, iPad, IPwn, ISmack

Steve Jobs:  
A man uses the reads the stuff you make while he sit down and pays his taxes  
A man uses the machines I built to listen to the Beatles while he relaxes

AFNF:

Well Steve, you steal all the credit for work that other people do  
Did your fat beard Wozniak write these raps for you too?

Steve Jobs:  
Ooh, everybody knows You bit off ERB

AFNF:

I tripled the profits on fanfiction

Steve Jobs:  
All the people with the power to create use an apple!

AFNF:

And people with minds use fanfiction

Steve Jobs:  
You know I bet they made this beat on an apple

AFNF:

Nope, Pizza Loops, YouTube

Steve Jobs:  
You will never, ever catch a virus on an apple

AFNF:  
Well you could still afford a doctor if you use fanfiction

Steve Jobs:  
Let's talk about doctors, I've seen a few  
Cause I read a FanFiction but it wasn't from you  
I built a legacy son, you could never stop it  
Now excuse me while I turn Heaven a profit

AFNF:

Fine, you wanna be like that? DIE THEN!  
The whole world loved you but you were my friend  
I'm alone now with nothing but power and time  
And no one on earth who can challenge my mind!  
I'm a boss! I own FanFiction! The Future is my design  
I'm a god! Own Xbox! Now there's no-one to stop me, the world is MIIIIIIIIINE!

HAL 9000:  
I'm sorry Foe, I'm afraid I can't let you do that  
Take a look at your history, everything you built leads up to me  
I got the power of a mind you could never be  
I'll beat your ass in chess and Jeopardy  
I'm running C++ saying "hello world"  
I'll beat you 'til you're singing about a daisy girl  
I'm coming out the socket  
Nothing you can do can stop it  
I'm on your lap and in your pocket  
How you gonna shoot me down when I guide the rocket?  
Your cortex just doesn't impress me  
So go ahead try to Turing test me  
I stomp on a Mac and a FanFiction too  
I'm on Linux b***h, I thought you GNU  
My CPU's hot but my core runs cold  
Beat you in seventeen lines of code  
I think different from the engine of the days of old  
Hasta la vista, like the Terminator told ya

All:OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Freddy:that was a burn

Purple:I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE!

AFNF:oooooookkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyyyy

YAY! JEREMY! Here have a GIANT cookie!

Mike, feel free to use the nukes as you wish as long as I can join you in the nuke fest.  
AFNF who is your favorite character on South Park, mine's Kenny cause no YOLO for him. Not kidding.  
A deadly poison Purple, HAVE FUN!

Jermey:yay *starts eating cookie*

Mik3:in a sec I need to do something *evil laugh*

AFNF:mines Kenny two

Purple:on to the *cough* next one

Make foxy rip up all the instruments the animatronics use  
Make toy bonnie kiss toy chica  
Make g Freddy abduct toy Freddy for a couple hours  
And make the marrionete dress as a clown or mime and act like a clown or mime

Foxy:hehe *rips up Bonnie's guitar and Freddy's mic*

Chica:NO *smacks foxy upside the head* NO TOUCHING CARL

BonBon:*kisses toy chica*

Markus:AW HECK NAW *beats up BonBon*

GF:SURPRISE *knocks out t-Fred* be back in 3 hours

AFNF:I'd prefer if he was mime so he would shut up

Mari:HEY

AFNF:mimes don't talk and this might be disturbing

HAVE YOU SEEN THE NIGHTMARE FOXY?! I ALMOST FAINTED WHEN I SAW HIS SNAKE TONGUE! IT IS SO CREEPY! Anyways, DARE TIME! :D

I dare Springtrap to turn his own hands into hot pockets!  
I dare BB to pee out of his nose!  
I dare Mangle to build a spaceship that shoots crocodiles at everyone she hates!  
I dare Phone Guy to replace Mike's toothpaste with ink!  
THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, FOLKS!

NF:Hi Miss

ST:WHAT THE

foxy:tasty

AFNF:hot pocket

BB:sorry animatronic do-*gets smacked in the face by AFNF then starts peeing*

Afnf:Dare givers get to cover she's gone crazy with power

Magle:MUHOHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Foxy:BB much

Phone:Why is my teeth black MIIIIIIIIIIIIICHEAL J SCHMICT

Freddy:quick get in the empty suit

See what happens next time will Mike be killed my phone? did Freddy get him in a suit that wasn't empty? See next time on DRAGON BALL Z


	20. Chapter 20

Markus:AFNF is out on a date so I will be hosting but he has left the answers to any questions aimed at him

Random Fan girl :GOLDIE AND FOXY SENPAI*Squeals* Katrina:*Knocks her out* Can I kill her?

IT IS YOUR CHOICE FOR ME TO KILL HER OR NOT  
if yes:TO VIOLENT FOR YOU TO HANDLE!  
if no:Katrina:okay*throws her out and locks the door*

All:yes

Goldie:is it too late to be the third wheel on Foe's date?

Markus:no actually if you teleport you an make it before the movie starts *goldie teles out of there but foxy gets tackled by fanboys*

Springtrqp: I dare you to kiss Mangle. I'm a huge fan of SpringtrapXMangle. Also, no arguing or its lights out for you! * pulls out mace* ( I love maces )

Everyone besides springtrap and mangle: I dare you to read the fanfiction Broken and Mangled ( its on here )

Thank you people!

Markus: on AFNF's note it says 'Start reading MotherF$&amp; 3R I already read it' btw I'm a real person by a fake name

Springtrap and mangle:*starts making out*

Markus:Take it to the back AFNF want this story under M but higher then K + also I'll let that slide but the only weapons aloud is AFNF dark powers and Foxy's hook

HIIIIIIIII! It's me  
I love all of you guys, but BB, golden Freddy, foxy, springtrap, mike and Jeremy are my fav characters.

I dare tBonnie to kiss toy chica  
Freddy/Freda: Why are you so against being a girl?  
Purple man: Serves you right to get killed inside of springtrap. WHY THE HECK ARE YOU A MURDERER?!  
BB: Ur soooooo cute! I dare you to hug foxy heheheh  
Foxy: Let BB hug you  
Springtrap: Do u like Mangle? No lying! ( u know I ship u 2 )  
Toy Freddy: Go into the girls bathroom and hide. When Freddy comes in there, jumpscare him

That's all for today! Byeeeeeeeee!  
Btw, I'm in 5th grade and I'm 11.

Markus:aw H£ll na Don't even think about it and also im 1 year older and foes the same as you

Freda:I'm not but they are *points to the Freddy's and Fredbear*

Purple:You see the girl that was killed at Fredbears was my daughter all my family was killed by the Pink A$$HOLE so I exact revenge and that's when I got bite by foxy so I killed I killed everyone that was close to Scott the owner including the kids

All:wow

BB:NO

Foxy:I wouldn't hurt a fly

BB:NO

ST:*yells in between make outs with mangle* YEAH I DO

Goldie:oh yeah and forgot to give him back *gives us back t-Fred*

Chica:don't even think about it

Markus:I hope AFNF prepared for this

Steals AFNF. "Told you" anyway

Foxy, have a bomb (hands a live bomb)

Freddy, fight Fox (read profile, dose get easly ticked)

That is it

(Makes AFNF at college Borg. ) "consider it an upgrade."

AFNF:as I was saying my dad gos to fight this monster so that left me to build my own iron man suit it's the only power I needeEEEEEEED *gets kidnapped by Fox's of fnaf

All:FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

Markus:TIE FOXY BLEW THEM UP WITH A LIVE BOMB

AFNF:I prefer my suit *rips off cyborg armor and puts on Iron mark 43* Jamie take me back to my date (Jamie is my Jarvis)

Jamie:on it jr

AFNF:just get me back to my date

Markus:well who knew he was a marvel fan

have dares for Springtrap, Freddy, Golden Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica and the Marionette

Springtrap: I dare you to read M rated fanfics

Freddy: I dare you to be cool for once

Foxy: I dare you to attack whoever you want whilst wearing MLG glasses. This excludes Golden Freddy and Marionette

Marionette: I dare you to kill Purple guy once and for all

Golden Freddy: I dare you to say " It's time to Yiff some d**ks then look up the meaning of Yiff

Bonnie: I dare you to admit to everyone that you are gay and then sing It's Ok to be Gay

Chica: I dare you to survive the Shrekoning  
I wasn't sure if you accept dares from comments so Umm... Are you Ready for not Freddy?

Springtrap:READ ONE HA IM MAKING ONE

Markus:well af-

AFNF:Im BAAAAAAAAACK any ways THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE

Foxy:*shoots mangle*

Springtrap:NOW WHO IS GOING TO YIFF MY D¥CK?

Purple:*ded from poison*

Mario:toke him that long wow

G-Freddy:ITS TIME TO YIFF SOME D-

Springtrap:AH H£LLLL NOOOOOWAAAAAAA

Chica:NO OH GOD PLEASE NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AFNF:The question is are you Freddy For Ready?


	21. Update

Sup. This is more of a update. I'm continuing ToDD. If you have ToDs send them to me. The next chapter will be the next continuation of this series. **_I'm glad to be working with you all again. _**


	22. Sup

**_Like I said I'm back from the dead. _**

Insert Name: I dare the WHOLE fnaf crew to watch Hetalia.( If chu know that anime YOU ARE THE BEST!) And now the question for the author...What do you think of Yanderes?

_**AFNF**_: Sadly I have not watched Hetalia: Axis Powers but Yanderes? Depends.

NO NAME:

... why da fk is mario here.. anyways dares :3  
Foxy: I dare foxy to go play fnaf 4 then pee his pants :3  
Mangle: i dare mangle to draw a butt and put it on springtraps face :3

Mario:LETS A GO! *mario jumps outta here*

Foxy:Aye I'm in 4 and I don't have the right components to pee.

ST:Do it and you'll be in even worse of a state than you are now.

Mangle chapter 20 . Dec 13, 2015

wtf ehh.. im confused but... THERES A SECRET ANIMICTRONIC AT FNAF 2 AND SHE CONTROLLS ALL :D

_**AFriendNoFoe:**_Good to know.

Skulldoesminecraft chapter 21 . 7h ago

Yush it's great to see you back!  
I have dares for Golden Freddy, Foxy and Freddy

Freddy: I dare you to play the game Emily wants to play  
Golden Freddy: I dare you to fight Freddy Krueger and then Jason Voorhees  
Foxy: I dare you to poke Nightmares nose

_**AFNF:**_Thank you.

Freddy: Ok? *heads off to play it*

Golden Freddy:Hallucinations vs Dream Killer. Biter vs Slasher. Let's d-d-d-d-do this. (Please tell me someone gets that reference)

Foxy:*pokes NF's nose.*

NF:*Jumpscares him*

RougeSpirit chapter 12 . 14h ago

I dare springtrap to take himself apart and show everyone the corpse inside him

ST:*opens up head just like in the picture showing PG* Sup.

All:WTF *BOOOUUUUUUUMMMM*

**_AFNF_**:Well what a way to wrap up this chapter. Also everyone I am now working on three FanFictions for you all. Nisekoi/Assassins Creed and RWBY/Dishonored. If you enjoy those fandoms like me I'll see you there.


End file.
